Messaging applications, such as text messaging applications, allow users to converse using short electronic messages that are delivered in real-time. Video collaborations over the Internet (e.g., videoconferences, telemedicine, etc.) are becoming increasingly common as broadband access and applications that take advantage of broadband connectivity proliferate.
Conversations between users using typical video collaborations are generally limited to the user provided content, such as video and/or audio of the user speaking. Conversations between users using typical messaging applications are generally limited to the user provided content, such as text. Some conventional messaging applications allow users to manually include emotional icons, stickers, and/or images in a message to add user expression to the message, but still limit a user's ability to express emotion in the message to static representations. Some traditional messaging applications allow users to manually create and/or select videos to add to a message, which may take significant time and user effort in creating, selecting, and delivering the video as part of the message.